Memories that haunt
by Angel-eyes56
Summary: There are memories that we will treasure forever of people gone, and there are some that will forever haunt our nightmares. But in the end we will always end up making new ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Memories that haunt

**Fandom's: **CSI New York/CSI Miami/Criminal Minds

**Pairings: **Don/Ryan, Morgan/Reid, Danny/Aiden, Mac/Stella, Adam/Valera, Hotch/Garcia, Emily/Jackson (OMC) and past Ryan/Lily (OFC)

**Summary: **There are memories that we will treasure forever of people gone, and there are some that will forever haunt our nightmares. But in the end we will always end up making new ones.

**Rating: **R

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these fandoms; all I own is Lily and Jackson.

**Author Notes: **This is unbeta so please forgive any mistakes. Also it is going to be a bit au for CSI New York, like the fact that Aiden is still alive and with the crime lab and there is no Lindsey in this, sorry to those who like her.

**Chapter 1 **

The air around him was cool and crispy, the few remaining leaves blowing helpless against the wind.

Snow already on the ground covered the headstone he stood before, a black glove hand reached out and brushed away some of the freshly fallen snow that had fallen on the black headstone he started to talk.

"Winter is coming, you should be happy; I know how much you love the first bit of freshly winter snow." He said trying to keep the emotions out of his voice.

"Your probably wondering what I am doing here. I needed to talk to you; I miss you so much, not a day goes by that I don't miss your smile, your laughter, I miss everything about you," A single tear fell from his eye, roll down his cheek.

"I could really use you right now, I made a decision, I'm leaving the Miami crime lab, and I just can't do it anymore. I can't take them hating me. I'm so tired of been made second best and never getting out of the shadow of Speed."

A blast of cool air hit him right in the face and a soft chuckle escaped his lips, "I didn't say I was giving up my dream. I love been a CSI, I just can't do it in Miami any more." He took a deep breath.

"I took a job with the New York crime lab. It's not going to be the same in New York without you; I remember how much you loved everything about that city, I'm just sorry that you won't be there with me. And it will be hard because everywhere I will go in that city, I will be seeing you there and remembering all those memories that we made. Our last trip to New York that was the last time I was truly happy. I want to be happy again and I know I will not find that happiness in Miami." He admitted softly.

Once the snow was clear he traced over the words engraved there,

_Lily Wolfe_

_Beloved wife and daughter_

_An angel taken from this world far too soon_

He placed the bouquet of red and white roses on the headstone, "I love you Lily, happy anniversary sweetheart." Ryan whispered choking back the sob that threatens to come.

"Did you hear we are finally getting a new CSI?" Aiden Burns announced as she joined Danny Messer and Don Flack at their table.

"About time, we got some new blood around here. Maybe we can finally get Flack here a date." Danny said snagging a fry from Aiden's plate.

The dark hair female punched her partner in the shoulder, "get your own food Messer." She growled at him.

Don raised an eyebrow as he watched the two playfully fight, "who says I need any help in getting a date?" He asked his best friend.

Danny looked at his friend, "we all know that you are in a dating slump, no need to hide it from us," he placed a hand on Don's shoulder, "it not the end of the world just because you can't get a date, don't worry we'll help in any way we can. I hate to see a friend suffer." He happily told his friend.

Don let out a long suffering sigh, "remind me why were friends again?" he asked.

Aiden let out a little snort, "because no matter how hard we try we can't seem to get rid of him." She teasingly reminded Don.

Danny wiggled his finger in front of her face, "you pay for that later Burns." He growled playfully at her.

Smiling Aiden leaned forward, "bring it on Messer." She challenged him.

Snagging some fries from Aiden now forgotten plate, Don settled back into his chair to watch the show that is Burns and Messer, all the while wondering about the new CSI.

Derek Morgan was a happy man; he and his pretty boy finally had a weekend off, which meant he had no plans on leaving their bed except for eating and using the bathroom.

Spotting the object of his desires, a smile spread across his face as he moved towards his pretty boy who was too busy reading a case file to notice him, until Derek manage to wrap an arm around his waist.

Spencer Reid was getting use to been snuck up on by his boyfriend, ever since they started dating Derek had taken to trying to surprise him.

"Are you ready to go yet pretty boy? I have lots of plans for this weekend." Morgan asked stealing a quick kiss from his boyfriend.

Reid raised a single eyebrow at Morgan, "you mean you actually made plans that involved us doing something other than been in bed all weekend?"

"You, me, a bed and a free weekend, pretty boy of course I wouldn't have anything planned but that. Besides I don't hear you coming up with any other ideas."

A smile spread across Reid's face, "you're plan sounds find to me." The young genius agreed.

"Than what are we waiting for?" Morgan didn't wait for a reply as he dragged Reid out of the B.A.U.

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_A week later_

"Now you make sure to call me the moment you land. And I want regular updates." Alexx Wood sternly informed Ryan as she hugged her baby tightly.

"I promise Alexx you will be the first one I call." Alexx was one of two that he will miss from the lab.

"Hey, what about me," The demand was followed up by a punch to his arm.

Wincing Ryan released Alexx to rub his throbbing arm, "I figured you been hanging around Alexx place waiting for the call." He informed Valera.

The blond narrowed her eyes, knowing she could never stay mad at Ryan especially when he flashed those puppy dog eyes at her. "Fine I will let it slide this time, but I want regular updates too mister, just because you are moving to New York doesn't mean I won't hunt you down if you forget about us in Miami." She growled poking Ryan hard in the chest.

"Okay Max, enough of the abuse. I won't forget about you. The bruises you leave on me are a big reminder." Ryan backed away quickly as the blond threaten to hit him again.

Despite the tears in her eyes, Alexx smiled at the picture the two made, she had always thought those two would make a cute couple, but knowing about Lily and seeing the way Ryan looked at Eric, and she knew these two would be nothing more than friends.

The boarding call of Ryan's plane broke through Alexx thoughts and she fought back the urge to knock her baby out and keep him here, but she knows he needs a fresh start and a chance to find a team that will accept him. Something he never got here.

Wrapping Ryan in a hug, "you be happy baby. This lab has broken you and I want nothing more than you to find some happiness that you were denied here." Alexx murmured into Ryan's ear.

Ryan tightens his gripe on his adopted mother, wishing that Alexx was coming with him. "I love you mom." He whispered into her ear.

Alexx felt tears of sorrow and happiness fall from her eyes, "I love you too son."

"Okay enough of the crying or you're going to make me start." Valera spoke up.

Pulling away from Alexx slightly, Ryan freed an arm and pulled Valera into a hug with them. "I am going to miss you both." Ryan didn't want to let either woman go.

* * *

Pulling off his shades Don smiled as he entered a small bar and grill.

A dark hair male with cheerful blue eyes widened as he spotted Don, "well look what the cat dragged in." The man cheerful greeted.

"Hey Jackson, how's it going?" Don asked seating himself at the bar.

Knowing Don was off the clock he poured him a glass of beer, "not bad, my brother-in-law is moving to New York, so I'll be helping him get settled in this weekend." Jackson informed Don.

"He was married to Lily right?" Don asked. Jackson and he had meet a years ago, back when he was just starting out as a cop, one of his first cases involved a robber at Jackson bar. He knew about Lily.

A sad smile spread across Jackson face, "yeah, he had a rough time after losing her and I guess the people he worked with made his life even tougher. I'm just glad that he is getting away from Miami before they destroyed him." It was clear that Jackson obviously had no love for his brother-in-law co-workers.

"Wait, didn't you say he worked as a CSI?" Don asked.

"Yeah, he worked with the Miami crime lab, why?" Jackson asked.

A smile spread across Don face "because he has got to be the new CSI that everyone is talking about. I'll be working with him. Maybe I should offer my help this weekend, get a chance to know him before we started working together." Don offered out causally.

"I think that would be a good idea, given the treatment he got from his last team, I think he would be happy to know that you guys are nothing like his old team." Jackson happily agreed.

'_Plus I think you would be perfect for Ryan, and it was about time he found some happiness. Lily didn't want him to mourn her forever.' _A match making plan began to form in Jackson's head, he knows his sister wanted Ryan to be happy more than anything and he thinks that Don could make Ryan happy.

* * *

Entering the B.A.U, Reid found himself yanked into a supplies closet, something he was use to since he started dating Morgan, but only it wasn't his boyfriend that pulled him in.

"Garcia, what's wrong? And why are we in a closet?" Reid asked with worry as he took in her distress.

"I need your help in keeping something from my chocolate muffin. He can't ever know, please tell me, you will help keep this from him." Garcia pleaded with the young genius.

"Um, Garcia it might help if you tell me what I need to keep from Derek?" He asked in confusion.

"I may have, spent the weekend with a member of the team." Garcia refused to look Reid in the eye.

"Like as in a girls weekend with Emily and J.J?" He asked.

Garcia shook her head, "trust me sweetie, if it was a girl's weekend there would be no problem in our love muffin finding out."

It dawned on Reid, "oh, yeah Derek would have a fit. Um so who is it?"

Garcia took a deep breath, "Hotch," she admitted.

'_Derek would kill him.' _Reid had no doubt about that.

Taking a look at Garcia he knows there is more to this than a one weekend fling, "Garcia, how do you feel about Hotch?" He asked.

Garcia looked at him with a tear smile, "I think I'm falling in love with him." She admitted.

Yep, Reid defiantly needs to keep this from Morgan. _'So much for a peaceful day,' _Reid thought to himself.

TBC…


End file.
